FNAF: First night
by AliceKiryu
Summary: First night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. How will things go?


Word from the Author: Sooooo sorry my Darlings Dx My laptop crashed and I've been caught up making art and oc's (354 oc's now whoo!) I'll get to work on the April Fool's on as soon as I can. It's kind hard typing a whole story on a phone Xp. Anywayyy, enjoy. Forgive my writing/typing. I know I'm not the best...

It was dark when I got to work. My mother had just dropped me off. Sadly I didn't have my license yet but since we're on the same sleeping pattern, she was okay with it.

"See ya mom...", I said as I got out of the car.

"Love you, see you in the morning."

"Love you too...", I shut the door and I headed to the Pizzeria. I stopped and stared at the logo for a few seconds.

It was my first night and I was nervous. Taking a deep breath I opened the door. It was eerily quiet. My steps echo as I walk into the dinning area.

By the looks of the place, it looked a bit old. The walls looked worn out by kids coloring and throwing stuff at it. While looking at the wall some of the drawings from the children caught my amusement.

"Aw", I cooed looking at a drawing of a little girl hugging a Golden bear. A faint click caught my attention to the stage. There were three animatronic's. A bear, bunny, and a duck or a chicken (I couldn't tell).

Making my way to them, I look at the bear. I never liked animatronic's. Actually I don't like anything that's not supposed to be alive, moving.

"Hey?"

I yelp in surprise turning around.

"Oh sorry! Didn't mean to scare ya.", the man chuckles. A man in all purple stood a few feet away from me. He had a unsettling smile on his face, which made me uneasy a bit, but he had the same uniform as I did. I relaxed a bit.

I let out a sigh, "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack. You must be Lector, yes?"

His smile grew, "Yup, and you must be the new Night Guard?", he approached me.

I nod then rubbing the back my neck, "Y-yeah".

"Well then, let me show you to the office!", Lector places a hand on my shoulder and guided me down the hall.

I felt a bit uncomfortable with his hand on my shoulder. He also had somewhat of a grip on me. I lightly pulled away and his hand let go of my shoulder.

He looks at me, the smile still on his face, "Something wrong?"

"No" I avoided his gaze.

"Don't worry, the first night will be a breeze! Relax!", he let out a small laugh.

I only nod. We finally make it to the office. It was rather small. There was an old, slightly rusted desk, holding a few security screens. A few more of the children's drawings are on the wall. I look on the other side and there was one rolling chair.

"Huh...", I stared at the room for a few more seconds before going in.

"Alright, here's what you need to do," he sits on the desk facing me, "Just watch the cameras to keep an eye on the animatronic's. You can close the doors if they try to get to you, but make sure you don't run out of power. Place has got a budget, so they switch it to the generator at night."

"Wait what?", I blink at him in disbelief, "They move?!"

A sadistic looking grin came on his face, "Yeah, it has something to do with their servers locking up because they weren't given a proper night mode.", he leans back crossing his arms.

Great, I'm going to be tense all night. These things actually move? What the hell? He said it will be a breeze, like hell it would!

I didn't notice Lector in front of me while I was worrying about the animatronic's. It caught me off guard again. He was holding a tablet.

"Yeesh kid, relax. You'll be fine."

I look up at him. His grin was still most nerve racking and I didn't believe him. I can't get past this weird feeling I have.

I try my best not to look to frightened and took the tablet. Once I took it I felt something on my head, making my hat covering my eyes almost. Lector was rustling my head like a kid. I blush, pulling my hat back up to see.

"See ya kid and good luck. ", he waved as he left out the right door.

It became quiet. I didn't even hear his foot steps. Just... Eerie silence.

"This is going to be a long night.", letting out a small sigh, I turn the tablet on. It made a loud static noise once the screen turned on, which made my heart jump. I take a deep breath to calm myself.

The screen showed the different areas I could check. The camera was set on the stage where I saw the three animatronic's earlier. Staring at the screen I look at them.

"Ugh, god... Why do they look so creepy?", I grimace a bit. Glancing at the clock to check the time, the screen turns black.

"What?"

I start switching to the other cameras but all were black. My heart began to race. What is happening? Why are the cameras out?

The screen suddenly turns back on. I change back to the stage and my heart stopped. The bunny was gone. Oh my god, oh my god, he was not kidding! They really move!

Frantically looking through the other cameras to find it, I past over one but eventually went back to it. I almost dropped the tablet when I saw it. The bunny was in the back room and it was looking right into the camera.

"Oh... God...", I gulped and my body started to shake.

What the hell did I get myself into...?

Word from the Author: Let me know what you guys think. This is my first FNAF story so... Yeah, if you guys like this then I'll continue. Thanks, see you around my Darlings (Working on the next Chapter of April Fool's now)


End file.
